Express this number in scientific notation. $29{,}480{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $29{,}480{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.948 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$